


tell me that it's warm enough here for ya

by SkyRose



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Riding, Rimming, Sparring, i think no spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: T'Challa visits the Jabari after he hears of M'Baku's father's illness. He comforts M'Baku the best way he can.





	tell me that it's warm enough here for ya

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo I'm glad this ship is becoming a thing. Here's an unedited quickie with a bit of plot I wrote while waiting for more fics with this pairing. This is pre-canon and I made some stuff up... I have no clue if M'Baku's dad was their previous leader. just guessing.
> 
> Also, I've decided to take this opportunity to fill another square for my MCU kink bingo card. The square I'm filling is "cowgirl position".
> 
> Title from SZA's Drew Barrymore.

T’Challa had made annual visits to the Jabari tribe since he had started his more serious training. He, at first, disliked the trip. The Jabari were all so skeptical, watching and waiting for him to make one wrong move so they could send him away. But T’Challa would soon come to like the little vacation away from his family and normal duties. For most of the stay T’Challa was chatting with the locals, learning about their traditions. He also spoke with the tribe’s leader, asking about any troubles and offering help where he could. And then there was the leader’s son, M’Baku. He was around T’Challa age, but with the extra height and broadness most of the Jabari had. When T’Challa had first visited, at the young age of thirteen, M’Baku had been the one to show him around. M’Baku never liked T’Challa, from what he could gather, but he tried his best to be welcoming the first few trips. T’Challa had appreciated it. He had been a young boy in a cold unfamiliar place filled with people who didn’t want him there. 

Once T’Challa had gotten more comfortable with his yearly trips to the Jabari, he stayed longer and longer. M’Baku was often in his company, trailing behind T’Challa as he explored the village or joining in the conversation with his father or, on occasion, sparring. M’Baku was warrior-in-training like T’Challa and they found they had much to learn from each other. T’Challa liked fighting with M’Baku because he didn’t hold back. He wasn’t afraid to bruise the prince. M’Baku liked to fight T’Challa because he was always looking to finally win. Because T’Challa always won.

As the years past and M’Baku got stronger, the became more evenly matched. It became harder and harder for T’Challa to have a swift victory. It was exhilarating. They grew out of it, eventually. T’Challa always hoped M’Baku would propose a fight. The Jabari trip became diplomatic conversations and people watching. M’Baku seemed to avoid T’Challa’s presence as opposed to actively seek him out like he had.

When T’Challa heard the news of the Jabari’s leader falling dangerously ill, he persuaded his father to send a messenger offer help and medicine. No reply came, as T’Challa expected. T’Challa had felt it time for his yearly journey.

It was inevitable. It wasn’t bad timing, either. M’Baku had the respect of all of the highest Jabari officials and was ready to become their new leader. T’Challa couldn’t help but want to be there when that happened. 

\---

“How long will you be gone?” Nakia asked as they walked through the marketplace.

“A week,” T’Challa replied. “Maybe two.”

“Don’t freeze up there,” Nakia said, glancing in the direction of the mountains.

T’Challa laughed.

\---

“Welcome, Prince T’Challa,” M’Baku said. He looked exhausted and his voice was rough. 

“Thank you, M’Baku,” T’Challa greeted. “I h—”

“Show him to his room,” M’Baku interrupted and T’Challa was escorted away.

\---

T’Challa tried to talk to M’Baku on many occasions throughout the week. He always found an excuse, a place to be, a place for T’Challa to be, someone else to meet with, or on the one lucky occasion, absolutely nothing. He was sat alone, looking over the mountains and the icy river flowing beneath. T’Challa had approached him quietly.

“Leave,” M’Baku had stated in a voice that sent T’Challa spinning around.

Later. He’d talk to him later.

\---

Later happened to be in the evening. T’Challa had been walking to his room, looking forward to his nightly chat with Shuri, when he had passed the throne room. He saw a glimpse of M’Baku and stopped in his tracks. He cautiously backed up to find M’Baku wasn’t facing him. T’Challa slowly walked up to M’Baku, waiting for M’Baku to tell him to leave again. He didn’t. He just stared down at the empty throne.

“For a panther you have very loud footsteps,” M’Baku said, breaking the silence.

“I wasn’t trying to be stealthy.”

M’Baku smiled, glancing at T’Challa for a moment before his gaze returned to the throne. “I’ve trained so hard for this… It’s incredible how unprepared I feel.”

T’Challa was silent for a long moment. He studied to frown on M’Baku’s face and the crease between his eyebrows. “You’ll be a great leader.”

M’Baku turned to him again. “Is that your honest opinion or your diplomatic one?”

T’Challa wanted to scoff like Shuri did at the parents whenever they said something ridiculous. “Honest. I’ve always had high respect for you.”

“Even when you had me pinned to the ground?” M’Baku asked, a lazy grin finding its way to his face.

“Especially then. You hated to yield,” T’Challa reminisced. “I’ve fought with many that gave up after the first kick. So I truly believe you’ll be a fantastic leader.”

“I want to lead my people. I always have. I just wish…” M’Baku traced his fingertips along the throne. 

“We can heal your father,” T’Challa softly reminded. There was no point in stating, but T’Challa had felt the impulse to offer a solution.

“It’s not what he’d want,” M’Baku sighed.

“And if it were up to you?” T’Challa questioned, his voice just above a whisper.

M’Baku’s eyes stared intently into T’Challa’s. They showed how sad and tired M’Baku was. “We’d had hurried to your sister at the first cough.”

It was a brutally honest statement that T’Challa hadn’t expected. He hadn’t expected M’Baku’s open eyes letting him know everything. He hadn’t expected M’Baku to admit his thoughts of abandoning the traditions he clung to. It was refreshing. And heartbreaking.

“C’mon,” T’Challa stated. M’Baku followed with little hesitation.

\---

T’Challa led M’Baku to the room they had always sparred in. T’Challa didn’t know the room’s real purpose. He suspected it was used by the warriors of Jabari for training. It was wide and lit by many torches. It was one of T’Challa favorite places in the Jabari village. 

“You want to fight?” M’Baku inferred as they stepped into the room.

“Not necessarily,” T'Challa stated. “I want you to focus on something other than…”

“I see,” M’Baku replied. “In that case…” He charged for T’Challa, who dodged with practiced ease. They fell into the fight like it hadn’t been years since the last time. T’Challa knew what to expect from M’Baku and M’Baku anticipated movements. 

It was a quick fight. M’Baku moved slowly, worn out by the events of the day. T’Challa took a few pulled punches from M’Baku before he had him pinned to the ground. 

“Is this what I’m supposed to be focusing on?” M’Baku asked, his eyes glinting with suggestiveness.

T’Challa suddenly found himself hyperaware of the situation he’d gotten them into. T’Challa was straddling M’Baku with his hands secured around M’Baku wrists. He was leaning forward so he was face to face with the Jabari warrior. He could feel the heat radiating off of M’Baku as well as his labored breaths from their brief spar.

The prince would be lying if he said he didn’t find M’Baku attractive. There had been a short period in his teenage years when he had a crush on M’Baku. He had thought himself past those silly wantings, but M’Baku had only grown more handsome and he was so close…

“Would you be opposed to it if it was?” T’Challa questioned, testing the waters. It was the moment M’Baku was supposed to say yes, and T’Challa would scamper back to his room without another word and leave for the city in the morning. 

“Not at all,” M’Baku stated with a rumble in his tone. It sent a shiver through T’Challa, who leaned down. His lips hovered just above M’Baku’s for a moment before M’Baku raised his head to meet T’Challa’s lips. They laid there unmoving with mouths pressed together, then it all snapped and they were in a frenzy. T’Challa sat down on M’Baku’s hips, enjoying the way M’Baku bit at T’Challa lips in response. M’Baku’s hands pushed against T’Challa’s grip. T’Challa mind became torn between keeping his attention on holding down M’Baku and kissing him. The kissing part won. T’Challa released his grip and placed his hands on M’Baku jaw, pulling him closer. M’Baku hands immediately found their way to T’Challa’s hips and ass. 

It was a bit of a surprised when T’Challa found himself being moved. M’Baku lifted him up, only breaking their kiss for a moment before he was walking while carrying the prince. T’Challa wrapped his legs around M’Baku, trying to steady himself in the process. M’Baku walked out of the room, not paying any mind to anyone who might see them.

T’Challa eventually found himself on a bed. He’d been so focused on touching M’Baku and kissing M’Baku and feeling M’Baku’s hands that he wasn’t sure how far M’Baku had walked. The kiss was broken when T’Challa was placed on the bed. The Jabari warrior had taken the opportunity to undress and T’Challa did the same. When T’Challa was finished and his eyes were soaking up all of the now-naked M’Baku, he noticed the container of oil in his hand. 

“Have you ever done this?” M’Baku asked in a low voice that sent another thrill through T’Challa. Speechless, T’Challa shook his head. “Then I’ll take things nice and slow, my prince.”

T’Challa was maneuvered so he was on his hands and knees. M’Baku hands traced their way down T’Challa back to ass. He spread T’Challa, who immediately felt his anticipation rise. He wasn’t expecting the warm tongue that pressed against him. 

“Ah,” T’Challa let out as M’Baku tongue licked at him. He could feel himself getting harder as M’Baku pressed and swirled his tongue. An oiled finger snuck its way beside the tongue, teasing the tight muscle without actually pushing him. 

“Relax,” M’Baku said when his mouth pulled away. His free rubbed T’Challa thigh, encouraging him to relax. T’Challa tried not to tense when M’Baku pushed in. He focused on the hand clamped to his thigh. T’Challa slowly relaxed around the finger, enjoying the thickness of it. M’Baku began to move his finger in and out and his tongue began licking again. M’Baku hummed, making T’Challa gasped.

A second finger was added, and eventually a third, and then T’Challa was nearing the edge. M’Baku must have sensed it because he pulled away. “You ready?” M’Baku asked, leaning over T’Challa to speak directly into his ear.

“Uh… Wait,” T’Challa said. He motioned for the bed. “Lie down.”

M’Baku did as T’Challa requested, stretching his tall body out on the bed. T’Challa climbed on top of him like he had been earlier. “You gonna ride me?” M’Baku inferred with a smirk.

“Yeah…” T’Challa responded in between deep breaths. He positioned himself in the right spot with the help of M’Baku and began to sink down on other man’s cock. M’Baku moaned loudly, hips twitching underneath T’Challa.

“Oh fuck, baby,” M’Baku groaned as he bottomed out in T’Challa.

T’Challa wasn’t a loud person in sex, but M’Baku made up for it. He roared without any care for who might hear as T’Challa rocked himself up and down M’Baku’s cock. T’Challa gasped when he found the right spot. His thighs began to shake and M’Baku started to thrust up into him. “Mmm,” T’Challa said, unable to form the name of the man inside him.

“Feel so good… You look like were made to ride me… Yeah, keep going…” M’Baku encouraged as T’Challa picked up the pace. M’Baku’s hands gripped T’Challa as tightly as he met his pace.

T’Challa breathing became erratic. He felt hot all over and ready to let go. He moved as fast as he could, enjoying the feeling of being full and fucked. He came, collapsing forward onto M’Baku chest as he continued to buck up into him. M’Baku came while shouting the prince’s name.

M’Baku pulled out and T’Challa rolled over to sink into the soft bed. M’Baku wrapped a hand around his shoulders and pulled him closer. “Thanks,” he said, voice gruff from all the noise he had been making.

“You’re welcome,” T’Challa replied with a smirk. “Though I’m not sure what for.”

“I’ve been a bit… stressed lately. Thanks for the distraction.”

“My pleasure.”

“Indeed.”

“Unintentional, I swear,” T’Challa laughed softly.

M’Baku gave him a small smile. “Think you could visit a bit more often?”

“Maybe,” T’Challa answered before closing his eyes and letting the night overcome him.

He’d never felt so warm in the mountains before.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @ skywalkertvvins come chat or leave suggestions. I kinda wanna write more with these do, so give me ideas! Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
